


[Podfic] Looking Glass Country By Astolat

by Apple_QB



Category: Smallville, Superfriends, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_QB/pseuds/Apple_QB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the grass is greener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Looking Glass Country By Astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looking Glass Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240925) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Length 02:04:27

 

You can download this podfic as an mp3: <http://www.mediafire.com/download/97fch7a8c61x7z7/Looking%20Glass%20Country%20w%20breaks.mp3>

OR

as an audiobook: <http://www.mediafire.com/download/11317su5ehzgu6d/Looking%20Glass%20Country%20w%20breaks.m4b>


End file.
